The Fight for Survival
by jacko5499
Summary: When Yusei finds himself in Beacon Hills he also finds out where his brother Derek Hale has been sent to and where he finds himself learning that if you want to survive in Beacon Hills you need a pack that also means you need power so Yusei has to fight to find the right wolves for the right amount of power the stop a whole new pack of alphas.Will Yusei survive the pack of alphas!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1- The Return of an Old Friend_**

I was working on my duel runner when I hear a knock on the door. I smell the air, another one yet like me, exactly. I get up to see who it was, but no one was there, that was different, so I smell the air once more…"wolf-bane!" I whisper to myself, then I smell the air to see where it was coming from, it was coming from inside of the apartment…again! I dash outside breathing in the fresh air, why are they trying to kill me, but most importantly who. I look around for anyone before I take a walk around the city so the wolf-bane mist would disappear.

After several hours I start back to my apartment, someone was there, who I had to find out. "Hello, who are you?" I say sniffing the air, no wolf-bane, but the same scent as before. "Yusei, long time-no-see, eh?" said the mysterious person, but he sounded…familiar, not anyone I've seen recently, nor the signers, in-fact the only name I can put to this person is…

"Derek Hale, my half-brother, I thought you were in Beacon Hills, with your father," I say to him "why are you here?" all he does is chuckle then he answers me.

"Do you remember that promise, Yusei?"Derek says calmly...too calm, then he turns around a huge grin on his face, claws outstretched, teeth sharper than ever, his eyes bright red, since when did Derek become an _alpha wolf_? "Do you remember that promise, little brother?" I shake my head then remembering, if Derek ever became an alpha we'd form a pack together, even if i liked it or not, we would kill together, hunt, survive, as a true family, why did I accept the bet, I didn't even think it could happen, hoping it wouldn't.

"I never want to be in your pack Derek...never even if I die I won't do it."

"That's where you're wrong, Yusei." I say in my head, but I notice Derek isn't saying anything, even his smile disappeared.

"Go to hell, Yusei...go to hell." Derek says then walks away calmly...again too calm.

**_The Wolf-bane Bullet_**

It was nighttime, hours after Derek left, and nighttime was my favorite time of the hour, because of all of the scents come out, you don't have to look for anyone because they'll be asleep, and you can run free. Well that was only my opinion, I love the night, it took me back to when Derek and I were kids, he was in the Satellite Sector with me, Jack, and Crow, we were the best of friends, except that Jack and Crow never knew anything about our powers, being werewolves. I never had the heart to tell them or show them, because they would never accept me again. I got out of my thoughts when I smelled an alley ahead. My favorite place to go, if you ask me. I walk down the alley calm like a cloud, I loved nighttime, it was mostly when I had a clear mind, until now. I sensed something was wrong so I smelled the air once more,_ wolf-bane!_ it wasn't pure, it was even more dangerous, in two forms...a bullet and an arrow, I look up to see two people, one was holding an arrow at my head. The other was holding a gun...pointing right at my heart, I couldn't sit there, or I would die instantly. I start to run out of the alley, but I hear a gunshot, then a second later the bullet hit my leg. _Damn it!_ I needed Derek's help and quick, because in the next seventy-two hours the venom would hit my heart and death would await me to be with my father.

I rush to find Derek at my apartment...waiting.

"Derek, I-I need your help, I've been shot in the leg by a wolf-bane bullet, they've upgraded their weapons also, they have wolf-bane arrows." I say in pain, the venom had already begun to spread. It was quicker than expected.

"You know, Yusei, you should be more careful...next time." Derek said, I just wanted to sink my claws into his neck right then, boy did he make me very mad at times, yet he was the only one who triggered most of my anger...not all of it just most.

_**The Trap**_

After several hours the pain in my leg had grown so bad that Derek had to help me, that was until I had vomited up blood that is. "Derek, you need to get me that wolf-bane bullet, just to let you know it's the only cure, unless you want me to die that is." I say sarcastically, I knew _he_ knew what the cure was, but he was taking _forever_ to get it.

"You know, Yusei, if you want that cure so bad..._get it yourself_!" he shouts, I try to kick him, but the pain was so much that I fell over, to the ground, so I just call him out.

"At least I'm stronger, asshole!" I say then chuckle.

"You're delusional, Yusei!" Derek practically shouts. Just then I hear footsteps coming towards the front door, then I smell the air, Blue-Eyes Mountain Cologne. Jack and Crow are back!

"Derek, help me to the couch, please we can't let them know what happened, because for sure they'll get killed!" I for-warn Derek, then he helps me to the couch and gives me a bullet out of his jacket pocket, then he goes to meet Jack and Crow outside.

While Derek was talking to Jack and Crow I smelled the bullet and it was a wolf-bane bullet. Just what I needed. I bite it open then pour the dust onto the ground, then I struggle to the ground, and grab the lighter Derek dropped before I got here I suppose, then I light the wolf-bane on fire. After I light the dust on fire I grab a pinch of it then _shove_ the power into my wound, I bite my tongue, my teeth sharpening, my eyes turn to a bright red, I squeeze my hands tight, blood spilling from them, all of that from the pain and from that I pass out, going back to normal...hoping that death wouldn't consume me.

When I had awoken it was nighttime, how long was I out. "Derek..." I mumble, but I find that I'm not in my apartment I'm in a burned house, on the second floor, when I get up I see that the house is in the woods, I get the scent of stale blood, but I couldn't tell where it was, so I jump from a broken window cutting my hands, then I land on my feet, _a perfect landing awesome!_my strength has returned! now where the hell an I?

"Hello, Yusei, you enjoyed your trip to Beacon Hills?" said a creepy voice, "Now you'll join us!"

_(Sorry about the three chapters but when I wrote them at first I hadn't realized how short they were so sorry about them so every chapter I put on here I'll put at least three original chapters but they'll make one.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Introduction of Yusei Fudo_**

My name is Yusei Fudo, I was born in the city and raised in the Satellite, my father was killed in the most devastating disaster, the zero-revers incident, so was my mother. My friends Jack and Crow suffered the same thing with their parents, we grew up in an orphanage together with my half-brother, Derek Hale, he's a year older than Jack, but it didn't bother me much, Derek and I have a lot in common, one main thing was or is that we're both werewolves. I was born an alpha, like my parents, Derek was born a beta. I never respected the law much, because the law never respected me. Now I have the title "Duel King" in the city, and "Legendary Hero", I saved the world form this evil group called "Dark Signers", and I even had to fight my friend, he was like my brother, his name is Kalin Kessler, we thought we would never get out of the Satellite...ever. I even got rid of the dangerous duel bot, that like to call himself "Ghost". He used this duel monster "Machine Emperor Wisel", and once per turn any "Machine Emperor" could absorb syncros, that's how my friend, Trudge,almost got himself killed. Then later on this group called "Yiliaster" came in to claim the job as the new directors of New Domino City, everyone was blinded, until the WRGP (World Racing Grand Prix) when team 5D's came in to get rid of them.

Yiliaster concludes three emperors, Jacob (the leader) Lester (the sub-appointed leader) ,also a child, then last but not least Primo (the bad-ass, or asshole) he made the plan, disobeyed the plan, in other words I never liked the shithead. After Jack had beaten Lester and Primo, Jacob was up next and last, to duel for the finals, he was also the hardest to beat even for me. After in the middle of the duel, with me against him (he had already beaten Jack and Crow) he, Lester, and Primo joined together, to form Aporia. Aporia thought syncros were useless or dumb, he was dead wrong, I had beaten him with the very monsters. Then there was Zone, he was behind ALL OF IT. Zone, here's the shocking part, is or was the future me kind of, he just made himself look like me (to guide people's hearts). He had given up hope, which was retarded of him, he said that he had to get rid of New Domino City, so a second zero-reverse wouldn't happen, but luckily I beat him, but he still survived then he sacrificed himself to stop the Ark Cradle from falling any further. I have to admit I was a little sad about Zone dying and all, but what are you going to do?

After several years later I was twenty-nine, and that's when this story begins.

_**The Leader of the Alpha Pack is a Girl?!**_

"Yusei Fudo, you've come at last," said a female and when she stepped into the moonlight, I noticed that she was beautiful, but not as gorgeous as Akiza.

"W-who are you exactly?" I ask, "and where am I?" and the girl's smile faded, then her eyes shined bright red then she walked off.

"You're at Derek Hale's old house, stay here so he can find you." she says then laughs while walking into the trees.

The alpha was right, of course I'd hate to admit, Derek did find me, and at the house, but not now, no I was going to find my way around Beacon Hills, I walked around for a while to notice this was a small town, it was also calm and creepy. The small and calm part I wasn't used to, but the creepy part was just my style. You may think of me as the goody-goody that saves the world 'cause I'm special, but I may like to keep the world safe doesn't mean I like scary, creepy, dark things, because when a full moon comes, I'm just like that, I go out without a care in the world about anything, just being myself, a werewolf. Then I realized I was in another one of my thoughts, because the scent of another wolf brought me back to reality, straight ahead there was a teeneger staring at me with a scowl, I smelled, it was coming from him, a beta, he was bitten, you could smell the teeth, stale but still there, the way he was glaring at me was showing he was only a werewolf for only a couple of months, not even a year yet. I fake a short scowl at him then he smiles, and starts my way.

"You're Yusei Fudo right?" the teenager asks, and I nod, then he continues, "well one, you're a legend here, two I know your a wolf, it's the _scent_."he almost whispers to me, then he whispers faintly, "my name is Scott Mcall, I want in on your side, _or in your pack_." then he walks away as if nothing happened."

_**The Hunters Hunt Once**____**More**_

Someone wanted to join me, wow, I never thought about that, I know you gain power and all, but why him? I run up to Scott to talk to him, I mean nothing bad would happen right?

"Hey...um Scott, I...I would like to um...have you on...my _pack_." I hushed the last word so he could hear me, he turned around and smiled.

"You're not used to the pack thing are you, well anyway awesome!" Scott says then walks off. I have someone on my pack sure maybe he was bitten, it didn't matter, for the first time I feel like I've accomplished something on my own I wasn't chosen for anything this time...I was on my own this time no one telling what I can or can't do, because I'll die, or be sent to the netherworld, I make my own decisions, no one stops me...at all. When I noticed it was sunset I decided to head back to the house, it was several hours before I eventually dosed off when I got there, something smelled weird when I woke up, something was on fire! I sat up and saw the bright flames in the trees ways away surrounding the house, I got up to see if Derek was back yet, but he wasn't, was he still in New Domino City? _damn-it!_

"Yusei...hey, Yusei, WAKE UP!" I hear a voice...it was Scott, I sit up in the grass.

"Why am I here? I ask Scott takes a deep breath and looked away, and I smelled tears coming.

"There was a fire and Derek died from it, then I came to talk to him, I dragged you both out, but Derek told me to be careful for the hunters, because they hunt yet again."


End file.
